Talk:Scooby-Doo! The Movie
Plot The Mad Scientist Dr. Peter Harvey is creating a Powerful Remote Control that creates monsters in real life, but the remote was too out of control, he decided to dig it underground in his lab where no one can find it. Scooby-Doo and the Gang (Shaggy Rogers, Velma Dinkley, Fred Jones and Daphne Blake) were having a Mystery Wrap-Up Party at Daphne's Home where they attended the Hex Girls World Tour till the real life monsters enters the concert and ruined it. As the Mystery Inc are beginning to solve their greatest mysteries yet, they discover that the Remote Control has been found be an unknown person, leading the mystery inc to find out who has taken the Remote Control. However, the gang has eventually found it from the person from the costume and narowly escaped. As the Mystery Inc captures the Remote Control, they discover that three scientific batteries from the Remote Control were missing. As they drop out of school to solve the mystery, the gang to search for three batteries to make the Remote Control work. The only thing that it can work is that it must be placed to Dr. Harvey's lab to activate the machine and destroy all the monsters. Meanwhile, Shaggy Rogers shows flirtness with May, leading his best friend Scooby-Doo and Velma Dinkley jealous, while Scooby eventually fell in love with May's pet Felicity. During that time, they've heard all about Shaggy and Scooby known to be the Mystery Inc. and are hoping that they can solve the Mystery. Meanwhile, while at the pep rally in high school, the monsters attack their high school as the gang escaped into the Mystery Machine to begin solving the Mystery and heading over Coolsville leading them to drop out of school for a few days in a week. Three pieces the travel is in the Haunted House, the Beach and in the Carnival. At the Haunted House, they searched for the first battery, where Velma founds a clue to be a glowing handprint leading Velma, Daphne and Fred suspecious. While Shaggy and Scooby found the first battery, they get attacked and frighten away by The Black Knight and The Zombie. While they got trapped inside the Haunted House, Daphne fights off the Black Knight as she and the gang jumped off the roof and into the Mystery Machine and left with the first battery found before the Pterodactyl Ghost came to fly them away. Wile leaving, the Pterodactyl Ghost attacked the Mystery Machine heading on their way to the Graveyard to get the second battery as it gets hit into the Billboard Traffic. On their way to the Graveyard, Daphne got sunked into quicksand where the Mystery Inc are out after her. When they found her, she found the second Battery. Before they can leave, Miner Fourty-Niner and The Tar Monsters came to attack the Mystery Inc when they finally escape into the Mystery Machine. The Monsters all over Coolsville has arrived and put in a doom to all of the people from the Mystery Inc.'s hometown, leading the Mystery Inc running out of time. The Person in the Mask possessed the people especially hauting every objects in Coolsville. As the Mystery Inc founds out that the monsters possessed the Hex Girls and Del, they found it too late and than decided to call it quits and head back home to the Base to be safe. While Shaggy and Scooby felt depressed, the found May and Felicity out of no where. However, they attacked them and found them possessed as well as the Skeleton Men, as they drive in the Mystery Machine while avoid from another attack from The Zombie driving a truck that attacks them on the road. At the Carnival, Scooby and Shaggy found all three batteries to the Remote Control, but they witiness that Fred, Velma and Daphne are missing. Meanwhile, when they finally found them, they were possessed and attacking Shaggy and Scooby. As the tried to drive to the Mystery Machine, they found that the van is haunted and driving by itself within Green Light glowing and attacks them. They took a cab to the lab as the attacking Mystery Machine, The Cotton Candy Glove and the 10,000 Volt Ghost, Fred, Velma and Daphne is chasing after them all the way to the lab. Afraid and scared that they lost all of their friends, each ate a whole box of Scooby Snacks and they became brave, until all of the monsters from Coolsville stopped them, as Fred, Velma and Daphne arrived, and Shaggy remain trapped and violently tortured him killing him. The Person in the Mask is force to let Scooby to give him the Remote Control or else they will take on Shaggy. When he did, he trick them and gets into a final batle and places the Remote Control into the machine and destroys the monsters, rescuing his friends and everything got back to normal where his friends and the crowd cheered wildly to Scooby for saving the world. In the wrap up case, The Person in the Mask shockingly reveals to be Dal, who in which was unmasked to be Dr. Peter Harvey where Velma discovers that he is the one that lied to the world that he said that he wouldn't let anyone to try out his Remote Control. After the Mystery is cleared, Shaggy and May kissed, as well as Scooby and Felicity, when Velma gets jealous, but thinks that she is only into him as friends and became happy for him. Later, the mystery inc returns to school with the Hex Girls performing the concert as well as the Mystery Inc. Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie After high school graduation, Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy has gotten angry at Scooby that he has make things a disaster while they are in stress between the things they are having a difficult time with. Heartbroken, Scooby gets attacked by a new villain The Timester, who threaten and brings Scooby back into time years before he met the Mystery Inc. Timester erased the day that Scooby was born and he gives him four days to get everything together. Scooby must bring four gang together so that he can discover that there are the Mystery Inc. in the future. In high school, the Mystery Inc. were seen as normal students with Shaggy, a lonely geek, Velma, the smart one, Daphe, a high school cheerleader, and Fred, a jock and enemy of Shaggy and Daphne's romantic interst. Meanwhile, after a fight between Fred, Shaggy and disguse Scooby, they both gets two weeks of detention but when ghost attack and thinking that they are behind this, the principal suspended them. Meanwhile, Scooby invites Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy to the park for a meeting where Scooby discuss with them. While things are not working out, the five were being chased by ghosts. Talking to Scooby about his mission, Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy realize that they are were formally a team together and should do the thing they were suppost to do. Meanwhile, the gang, now being as the Mystery Inc, begin their first day as mystery solvers. Velma has found a first clue, which is baking machine. Velma than read the books and learns all about one of the world's evil scientist Dr. Peter Harvey who is arrested for creating real life monsters with the power of a three-battery remote control. The Mysery Inc gets attacked and kidnapped by both the Ghosts and Timester. As Scooby manged to rescue them, he is getting weak within that he has past four days and he has two hours before he fade away. While rescuing the Mystery Inc, Scooby must also save the world. As the principal at The Mystery Inc.'s high school gets kidnapped by Timester, they rescue him by managing by rescuing him when Fred setting a trap. After saving the Mystery Inc and the world, Timester was unmask, who appears to be Dr. Peter Harvey who is behind the mystery as well as the ghost who are coming after Scooby and the gang. Scooby begin to fade while the sun rises. Before disappearing, Shaggy says that he is the best dog he has ever and already become friends with Fred, Daphne and Velma had as he begins to drop tears before he disappears. Suddenly, everything begin to fade especially Dr. Harvey returning to the place where Scooby begin his footsteps before he heads into time. Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy reunited with Scooby and manage to stay the way he is.